User talk:Asteriea
Hei, . Here to send an owl? I promise I'll answer asap. Make sure to sign with four tildes (~), because it makes my life easier and I'll probably reply faster. Danke! Archives Each archive has 100 headers in it (I can't be bothered to count how many messages :3) *Archive 1 (August 3rd 2013 - March 23rd 2014) *Archive 2 (March 23rd 2014 - January 18th 2015) ---- Hai Sorry it's been so long..How's it going? Patch (talk) 19:26, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Treehouse I have no idea how seriously your guys took this idea, but are there any of you who are interested in having the treehouse squatters ideas really happen? I brought it over here and I hope that you guys could help me rewrite and recode it? -R.A.B. 20:57, January 17, 2015 (UTC) For Kea Coding Request My userpage is going to go through a remodel, and I'm looking for the right coding for my characters. I really like Template:Kibeth/Character and would like to do something similar as far as coding and style. Would it be alright if I used the basic coding? I'll credit both you and Emma. Thanks! Echostar 03:53, January 22, 2015 (UTC) On the off-chance Just wondering if you know anything about Sigvart the Demon's inactivity, since technically he (?) has a store. Oh, and I noticed your first Archive here involves time travel. :P Alex Jiskran 09:29, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Eos Feels for Everyone! Take a look! The course of true love never did run smooth 06:20, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Do you want to rp with Lukas Ostberg in the flying lessons and in Hufflepuff common room with the Boyles twins (Or other places if you want)?? Lisbeth can join too ; ) Expecto Patronum13 (talk) 20:12, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi sorry if I disturb you again. I wanted to tell you If you want to rp with your Hufflepuff ; ) http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Hufflepuff_Common_Room#Roleplay Expecto Patronum13 (talk) 22:36, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Ceremony Hello! We are doing a Sorting Ceremony this term! You have one or more first years involved, and they are coming up soon! So please pay attention to the Great Hall so that we can keep things moving along at a good pace! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:30, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Your Post It's your post on the Beau/Niele RP. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 17:06, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Ya don't think I missed her on purpose? Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker First Years RP Maaaa! I started a First Years RP in the Viaduct Courtyard, so feel free to post with your first year(s) whenever you can/want. :P Niele :P Not-so-much down for the count Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Hola! :D Hey there long time no chat, it's actually me Cutefairy78 haha. So how are you? I see you preserved some of my characters and I thank you for that x3 Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 02:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I trust your judgement :D Alex Jiskran 15:11, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Characters? Hey do you mind if I got some of my characters back? Mostly the ones that you preserved, If not I understand. . . Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 16:39, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Josiah Thank you for sorting Josiah, and thank you for the compliment. I've been trying to work in-depth on character development for the last couple of weeks, so thanks for noticing. - Hecate Grimm (talk) So, I wrote a thing. I wanted to write the canon story of what happened to Aaron after the battle. 03:19, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Purely personal (non-Bcrat) opinion It feels to me as if there are far too many Muggle forms of entertainment already, but that's probably just me being an old fogey. If there is a considerable desire for such, then I think it may as well be regularly accessible, which would mean Hogsmeade, rather than London. If it's a more 'exotic' form of fun, London is logical. Alex Jiskran 20:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Ball Im going to post a section for BEau and Niele at the ball so we can RP them, since it's hard to get us both on chat! :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 19:32, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Alec Its just to let you know alec winterfell isn't my character Fandomgirlforever (talk) 12:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hope you get your sleep :) Fandomgirlforever (talk) 12:05, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Since I promised... RP? Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Quidditch! Please post with Kea in the locker rooms so we can get games started! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:03, February 24, 2015 (UTC) The Game I think Jay wants you to post as Kea on the match :P I was sent an owl by accident :P :D Emma tigerlily 18:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Russian teacher? Hey... Um Jiskran told me that you are a Russian speaker and I am trying to learn Russian so I was hoping that you could be my teacher? Right now I am trying to learn the alphabet so maybe you could help me on what to do next and how to get that more memorized? If you want it is totally up to you. Thanks very much, Regular American Girl (talk) 00:56, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Ministry Inquiry Hey Kibeth, I'm going through the Minister Roster for Jisk, and I wanted to see if Aeron Maddox was going to stay on the Invisibility Task Force. Let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:57, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Отпусти и забудь I was working on an EESM fanfic, and it includes some singing "Let It Go" in Russian. Just the first few verses mostly. So I found the Russian lyrics online, but lyric websites aren't always right, and I was wondering if you could look over these breiftly to see if they're right? Метель укроет склоны горных вершин И белым-бела земля Безмолвное королевство Королевой стала я А ветер стонет и на сердце ураган Мне б его сдержать, но я не могла Не открывай, храни секрет Будь хорошей девочкой для всех Закрой все чувства на замок Но тщетно всё Отпусти и забудь Что прошло - уже не вернуть Отпусти и забудь Новый день укажет путь Не боюсь ничего уже Пусть бушует шторм Холод всегда мне был по душе -R.A.B. 12:45, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hola Kibbles. I'm still alive. Kaylea Was Here (talk) 17:24, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Citizenship Good to know. Add it onto her page somewhere for me, and I'll double check it in our interview. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Ministry Inquiry (2) Hey Kibeth, I'm going through the Minister Roster for Jisk, and I wanted to see if Aeron Maddox was going to stay on the Invisibility Task Force. Let me know. If I don't get a response, I'll assume he's moved on. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:22, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Russian Teacher (Again) Hey... Um Jiskran told me that you are a Russian speaker and I am trying to learn Russian so I was hoping that you could be my teacher? Right now I am trying to learn the alphabet so maybe you could help me on what to do next and how to get that more memorized? If you want it is totally up to you. Thanks very much, Regular American Girl (talk) 00:56, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Roleplaying Heather and Manon Yes! It would be cool if my character could make a friend. I'd like it if we roleplayed Heather and Manon. MinaTula (talk) 21:15, April 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm fine with roleplaying Heather and Manon, maybe as close as tomorrow or Saturday. I'm not sure at deciding where to roleplay characters, so you can decide. MinaTula (talk) 21:04, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi! It's been a while... Message me when you're on, I'd love to finally get around to roleplaying Kea and Noella. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 22:39, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I just wanted to say hi, and that we should RP Beau and Niele again sometime soon, if you want to. We didn't get to do much with them, but I liked what we did. :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 02:18, April 14, 2015 (UTC) A little help, please? Hey, sorry to be a pain. I was just wondering if you could help me with one of the sortings. I'm not really sure how the whole nymph thing works, or if we're allowing more than one of each type (I think at one point there was some kind of rule about that, wasn't there?) There's also the thing I commented on at the bottom. I don't know if it's okay or anything, anyway, I'd be grateful if you could check it out :D Thanks xx Emma tigerlily 15:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Kea and Noella The Three Broomsticks? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 22:20, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Sorting? Hey Kibe. I changed Forum:Alyss Roanoke to make sense and to apply with required guidelines. Would you or Emma mind checking it over for me? And is there such an ability as Aura sight or Aura Sensing in this world? Thanks, --Frostleaf1615 (talk) 00:37, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hey, I saw that your character, Clarissa Porter, is up for adoption, and I just wanted to ask if she´s still free to have. Piper Lockwood (talk) 11:54, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Heather and Manon Is it okay if we RP them in the Clock Tower Entrance? MinaTula (talk) 21:26, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Ryelle If your willing to let me I'd like to adopt Ryelle. I've already got her brother Lucian, even though I don't use him much I'd love to have her too. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 22:20, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Maaaaa~ Your character in sorting has been approved. You might wanna let CK know, so she can add her to the Harriers list. Hiya! Can I catch you and the other Harriers on chat at some point? (May or may not have got bored and written a whole lot of tactics!) Althea's Views I updated Althea Keyne's Teammates section to include her thoughts on all her teammates. I just thought you might enjoy seeing how she say everyone. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:58, June 29, 2015 (UTC) By any chance..? Could I use Template:Kibeth/Character on my profile page please? It's fine if I can't. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] Template Use? Hi! I was wondering if I could use you char template? Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Miley,Brianna,Sakura, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 17:08, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Template Permission Hi! I was hoping I could use your Char template for my user page. Everyone seems to want to use it, so I thought it would be nice to have it on my page. RE: Hi! Well I was wondering if we could share the model? If not, I could always change it. Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 16:45, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Coding Hey! I was wondering if it'd be alright to use the base coding you created for your characters on my profile. If you would, that'd be great! Just Owl me or PM me if I'm on chat with your permission or refusal. Thanks! -Soc SocialCasualty (talk) 23:11, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! -Soc SocialCasualty (talk) Carissa Porter I talked to Emma and she's okay with it, so I was wondering if I could adopt her by any chance? :Thanks! Also, I love your signature. :) eeku and dancing something I was gonna tell you before you left: the only kind of dancing eeku knows how to do is ballroom dancing because you can't grow up with four younger sisters without having to play prince charming at least //once// during Disney movies and he's waltzed to Someday My Prince Will Come throughout his childhood more times than he'd like to admit. LittleRedCrazyHood 13:48, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Harriers I received an interesting owl from Catty: P.S. This message was copied and pasted. Hiiii cx Hiiii Kib! c: I was wondering, seeing the popularity of it (and the niceness of it cx), I was wondering if I could use your character display template for my category page? It's totally fine if you say no c: If you say yes, thank you in advance! Whaaaa? I've been buying books and school supplies all day, and probably tomorrow as well... sorry. :And what's this I hear about Shadowhunters? Re: Oooh, I like that ideaaa.. if you guys haven't changed your mind, I'd like to join in. x3 :As for Dana/Javaad, I've been thinking of ship names, but their names have loads of A's and idk, it confuses me. >.< But yh, I'm fine with the twins having been born during their MIA period. Mundane Seriously? Thank you for even thinking of me. :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 18:41, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Before I sleep... Elsa, I was wondering if you were still going to make Anika Neuer? Because I kinda want to make her, so she could be part of the Black Parade, and her model would be Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey, but it's okay if you still want to make her. To choose our own way is not an easy thing to do, but everyone has their own choice 07:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Captain Thank you for reverting Breezie's talk page. Althea I'm in, though shes pretty competitive and I'm not sure she'll understand the concept of 'friendly game'. :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:41, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Game? :D Friends, and quidditch, and games! Gaia (and myself) would love to play against the Harriers. Thank you for asking. :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 23:36, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Of course Yeah, she would join... Just let me know when it starts! :) Dying laughing I wish you never showed me that. Not only because I loved it like a fat kid loves cake. But also because I am scrolling the rest of the gossip section like an addict and LMFAO! Everything on there is too funny to laugh at without me wheezing like the most ancient person from epic rap battles of history. :P Seriously? Thank you for the link. :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 00:35, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure I will be back from vacation in two days Schmidts Think we could do a Lena/Blake RP? Issue 11 RELEASE New Prophet Issue has been RELEASED! Find out about the Quidditch World Cup highlights, and what's going on in the Magical Congress of the United States with goblin inequality! 20:36, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Character Page Template I was wondering if I could your your character page template for my new character, please? It's okay if I can't, I just felt like I should ask. :) Daily Prophet: Issue 12 Daily Prophet:Issue 12 arrival! Read about the new Headmaster swap and Boggart attacks in Poland! Be sure to tell us what you think in the comments. 05:34, July 29, 2015 (UTC) COVERED IN GLITTER AND SHAME!!! That was the best thing I have seen all day. Thank you! :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 01:32, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Let's cause some trouble, ye? A Nobis RP has been started.. don't think this will end well, but the sooner we have the first impressions over with, the better. :D Calling All Eos! Kimi and Patricia are forming an Eos gathering in Hogsmeade! Post on Hogsmeade Grounds under the Eos heading :) Echostar 14:04, July 31, 2015 (UTC) GMing for Games Hi :D Um, okay, I think that's fine, I'll give it a go anyway. I'd appreciate it if someone could just owl me before each match so I know what's going on though. And also if someone could just walk me through how to GM a match because I've never ever done it before. And also, is there going to be a backup GM incase I can't do it for whatever reason? Sorry, I'm panicking now and I don't need to be xD *calms down* Yes, I'd love to GM those games, thanks for letting me know :D ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 11:52, August 5, 2015 (UTC) LENA I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT LENA IS THE BOMB DOT COM AND SADIE APPRICIATES THAT LENA LIKES HER AND HAS HER BACK OKAY "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." 23:21, August 5, 2015 (UTC) I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT SADIE APPRECIATES THAT LENA APPRECIATES SADIE'S APPRECIATION AND AERON ALSO WANTS LENA TO KNOW THAT THE WASPS ARE GOING TO DOMINATE OKAY "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." AERON WANTS LENA TO KNOW THAT HE RESPONDED "SURE JANETTE" AND I ALSO WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT SADIE SAYS okey. :3 (haha, nah. just for a little bit} "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." Elle Sure...just let me know where to post! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:00, August 6, 2015 (UTC) *I think what we really need more of is teamwork. We all are really individually skilled...but that matters less in a team sport like Quidditch than how well you can use those skills together. *Alyss is a really great Co-Captain and has strong leadership skills. GC is encouraging...whenever we're having a rough practice or trouble getting things to mesh, he keeps our spirits up. Augustus is much the same, though he uses jokes to help ease the tension when things aren't working out right. Oscar is more serious, which is good because he helps keep people on task and not just fooling around. Lisbeth is super loyal and has a lot of heart. Kylie works harder than probably anyone else on the team, which makes us all want to step up and work harder. Kimi brings the extra experience we sometimes need to iron out problems since she's been on the team since she's been at Hogwarts. She was an excellent Captain last year when we went undefeated. Finally, Fiona has a great personality to be an excellent coach. She's always trying to help others improve, and brings out the best in others. *I would love to continue playing quidditch after I graduate, and as the Harpies are my favorite team, if I can tryout for their team, I definitely will be. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:25, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Seeker Weekly Hey! I finished writing my articles last night, and I've been trying to catch you on chat, but you weren't on when I was - BUT they are in my User:SocialCasualty/Sandbox if I can't get to you before you want to publish the first issue. :P "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." RE: Alyss Yeah, sure! When and where would this meeting take place? And would you like her co-captain to also be in the interview or not? It's up to you. 03:06, August 10, 2015 (UTC)